Flashback
by Elizabeth Blain
Summary: What happened after the titanic? Is jack truly dead? Who is this girl in white? T for later
1. the ocean

My Heart Will Go On

Hey to everyone who is reading this... this is my first story on fan fic so I hope you like it!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback**

"I'll let go!", "No you won't.", "Excuse me?" "If you jump I jump." 

---

Her head started to shake as she stared down at the icy cold water from beneath the Carpathia. The blanket around

Her body was starting to heat her up.

---

"If you were going to let go, you would've done it already. Here let me help you up."... "How about you have dinner with us tomorrow"... "You have to make it count"... "Want to go to a real party?"

---

She kept fading in and out of the world. She thought that she might need to sit down from dizziness, but she didn't care. The water wouldn't let her gaze leave it.

---

"Let's dance" ... "Soon that fire in you that I love so much is going to die ... they have you trapped" "I can't do this. I'm sorry" " I changed my mind." ... "I'm flying!!!" "I want you to draw me wearing this necklace... Wearing only this necklace." "I'm tired of looking like a porcelain doll in all of my pictures." ... "Where to miss" "To the stars ... put your hands on me" ... "I'm getting off with you." "Move out of the way!" "We're sinking!"

---

Chills when up and down her spine. Compared to the water it felt like being in a pool. People were running around behind her but she didn't notice. The salty sea water had her mesmerized.

"Are you crazy?" "If you jump, I jump remember?" "This is the first place we met" "I love you" "don't you do that, don't you say your good-byes." "You're going to go and make lots of babies and grow into an old lady. Promise me that you won't let go" "I promise." "There's a boat!" "There's a boat Jack!" "Jack!" " What's your name miss?" "Rose...Rose Dawson."

---

Rose woke up lying on the hard floor of the Carpathia. She lifted her head and a nurse came to her side.

"You just fainted miss. I was just going to get some help when you came awake. Perhaps you should lie down. I'll go find you some more blankets," the nurse finished as she walked away into a room filled with extra supplies. She came back in a few moments with more blankets and a cup filled with hot cocoa. "There you go miss, this will surely help you."

"In some ways, maybe. Thank you. Please, call me Rose...Rose Dawson." Her lips were shaking the whole time she was talking. The shock was still in her.

"Well, miss Rose if there's anything else I can do please let me know."

"Thank you. I'm fine for now. Just tired. I think I will rest now." The nurse bowed her head and went off to a child nearby. Rose could not get her head off of Jack.

"Jack. I won't let go, I promise. I'm still with you, I promise. You're still here, forever." She whispered to herself the same thing over again but so soft and gentle no one else could here her voice. A child was walking by and stopped behind her. Rose didn't notice. She stood back up to look at the statue they were now passing. "The statue of liberty" she said aloud still not aware that a child was behind her.

"I didn't know Jack was married." Rose turned around to find a girl (about three years younger than herself) standing there in a pure white, dry dress.

"Excuse me?" Rose started to question this girl.

"Well, didn't you say your name was Rose Dawson? I know of a Jack Dawson, so I was asking if he was married."

Who is this girl? What does she know about Jack? "Jack Dawson? What do you know about him?"

"Well, I know that he was madly and passionately in love with this red head girl. He let her fly, then kissed her for the first time. He would do anything for her. Make it count."

Make it count? That was what Jack said at our dinner table. How could she know this? "Who are you?"

Thanks for reading. As soon as I get some reviews I'll put up the next chapter when I have time.


	2. the girl

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter 2

Mysterious Girl

"My name is not really that important. I'm just a friend."

"A friend, or a stalker?" Rose was beginning to get annoyed and impatient. How did this girl know so many things about Jack?

"Very well. My name is Sarah. I'm not a stalker, I watch out for Jack," Sarah finished and watched as Rose was dumbstruck, although she knew that there was nothing dumb about Rose. She was sophisticated and smart, pretty and confident, charming and loved.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm his ... well I guess you could say ... His guardian angel," Sarah stopped as Rose had her mouth wide open.

"What? How could that be? That's absurd!" Rose's head was starting to hurt and all of her thoughts were swirling around as if she'd just gotten out of a whirlpool.

"No, actually, it makes perfect sense. About four years ago, he got swept away in a stream. He almost would've drowned if I hadn't of been there. I wasn't very strong, but I managed to pull him out. Why do you think he became such a good swimmer? Anyway, while he was gasping for air, he managed to say ' I owe you my life.' And I knew he did, so I said that's a promise. He agreed, and so now he owes his life to me..."

"What do you mean? You can't just take away his life! That's impossible! You don't even need his life!" Rose was about two seconds away from crying when Sarah went on.

"I'm no ordinary girl, Rose Dewitt-Bukater. I am more than I appear to be. Just like you. You are the key..:"

"The key to what?" Rose couldn't take this anymore. Who is this and how does she know her name?

"I'm the guardian of the sea. I watch over it, protect it. I have powers. I keep promises. I took his life because he couldn't suffer like that."

"YOU took his life? You're a what? How?" Rose couldn't listen to this anymore. Is this a prank? No, it couldn't be. She knew too much.

"I don't know if he would've made it. His spirit was so strong, but his body was getting weaker. I had to do it."

Finally something clicked in her head. This was for real. "He could've made it! He was strong! In every way possible! How could you do this?" Rose was crying softly now but she screamed fierce. She is no joke.

"I had to. I know you didn't want him to suffer. I'm sorry. I have to give you this. It's all that's left of him. I knew you would want it. You're the key."

Thanks for reading. As soon as I get more reviews and time I'll post the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The bag**

"Wait, no!" Rose screamed as the girl disappeared out of thin air. "I can't believe this. I must be going mad. I think that sea water's going to my head. Maybe I should go to sleep. Excuse me miss, are there any beds open?" Rose had just spotted one of the boat attendants.

"No, I'm afraid we're all full. If you want I can get you some extra blankets."

"It's okay, thank you any ways." She huddled in the blankets she had and wished to be alone. The attendant got the message and left. Rose was all caught up in what just happened that she forgot the bag in her hand. _I wonder what this is._ It was a palm size bag that was pure blue. Rose had only see that color once before on a shirt Jack wore. She decided to name it. _Innocent blue fits it best._ There was a string on it that kept it tied. When she looked close, it said 'make it count'. _Who was she? How is this possible? What key? _She didn't know why, but she was afraid to open the bag. She knew she had to, though, to figure this all that. She slowly unraveled the fine blue string and took a peek into it. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she gazed upon this glitter like dust. T smelled like salt water and something else._ Jack. It almost smells exactly like Jack. The night we met. That scent I couldn't replace. How did that girl get this?_ She stared at the dust for what seemed like eternity as the night grew deeper and everyone around her went to sleep. She was glad that she wasn't exactly near anyone. _But I still don't get it... What key? I'm the key? For what? _There was an odd breeze. It was so overwhelming for her.

"I love you Jack. I can't stand to be apart from you. Everything reminds me of you. I'll never let go of this. I don't know why, but it reminds me of you so much." She whispered to herself. But then, she cried. Just one tear. IT dropped into the bag as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

She woke up three hours later to the sound of the ocean crashing up against the boat. She sensed something wrong. Her bag was missing. She felt like she was crazy for having a connection to it. She got up very quietly to see if it rolled away somewhere. She crossed around a corner to where there was no one. And then she saw ... _shimmer? Lots of shimmer?_

Sorry It's been a long time. Review please and I will put the next chapter up soon!


	4. The Shimmer

Chapter 4

The Shimmer

_What the…..how…..shimmer? But how? Oh no, my bag! _"Oh my! My bag! It spilled! But how? This can't be!" Rose started to panic, but suddenly thought of how silly she was being over this bag. What did it have over her anyways? "I'm losing it. First the ship, and then the girl, and now this bag and shimmer. I'm talking to myself, I'm losing my mind, and I already lost my heart. What do I have left?" She said with cold sweat dripping down her pale cheeks. She had had it. She couldn't take anything else. Slowly she approached the shimmer mindlessly, numb.

"Rose."

"Hello?" She looked around but no one was there. She thought maybe the girl had come back. She went to the side of the boat and looked down at the glimmering water. It looked so peaceful under the moonlight, but she knew better. She glanced back and turned to face the glitter on the ground. She hadn't noticed until then how much there was and how close it was to the bag. She wondered how it got that far away from her. She was too numb. She couldn't think any more. She just stared at it. The sparkles were just so….mesmorizing. It was just glitter, right? So how did it have this effect on her? It was just so beautiful under the moon. The moon. It was like the night she talked to jack. When she met him. A smile started to come to her face. It was big and bright, like they used to be.

"Rose."

She turned around, but she was alone. Where was this noise, and how did they know her name? It didn't sound like a girl's voice, but it didn't sound like a guy's voice either. More like a whisper made from the wind. Maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe she just made it up in her head. She decided she had to get some sleep, before losing it all. She bent down to pick up the glitter, but just before her hand touched it, she pulled away. She had a weird, sad feeling overcome her. But, somehow, there was life to it. She didn't understand any of this. She went to pick it up again just as the wind blew and carried it away. "No!" she screamed, but it was too late. There was no way she could catch any of it now, because the shimmer just traveled in little circles around the floor. She was too numb to do anything, too exhausted. She got up, looked one more time, and turned away to get some sleep. She felt like she was being watched though. Suddenly, she turned around out of her instinct.

A gasp. A shock. An arm. A scream.

**Hope you guys liked it! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Sorry about the wait on this one. Please review! **


End file.
